Recently, there have been more and more opportunities for reading characters displayed by a display device included in a mobile information device. A mobile information device includes modification means for modifying character sizes, inter-character spaces, and the like. The user operates the modification means to modify, for example, the character size or the inter-character space provided by the display device to a desired character size or a desired inter-character space.
FIG. 18 shows a display screen which displays characters.
A display screen 18A shows an example in which the characters are displayed densely. It is difficult to read the characters displayed densely.
A display screen 18B shows an example in which the characters are displayed less densely. The user of a mobile information device reads the characters displayed by a display device included therein. The user operates the mobile information device so as to enlarge the inter-character space on the display screen 18A for the purpose of easily reading the characters.
There are two methods (1) and (2) usable by the user to enlarge the inter-character space for easily reading the characters. With method (1), the character size is enlarged and the inter-character space is enlarged. With method (2), the character size is not changed and the inter-character space is enlarged.
FIG. 19 shows an example of a display area which displays characters, the space between which is enlarged by method (1). A display area 19A is a display area before the inter-character space is enlarged. A display area 19B is a display area after the inter-character space is enlarged. It is assumed herein that in each of the hatched zones in the display areas, a character having the same size as that of the corresponding hatched zone is displayed.
FIG. 20 shows an example of a display area which displays characters, the space between which is enlarged by method (2). A display area 20A is a display area before the inter-character space in a length direction is enlarged. A display area 20B is a display area after the inter-character space in the length direction is enlarged. It is assumed herein that in each of the hatched zones in the display areas, a character having the same size as that of the corresponding hatched zone is displayed.
FIG. 21 shows an example of a display area which displays characters, the space between which is enlarged by method (2). A display area 21A is a display area before the inter-character space in the width direction is enlarged. A display area 21B is a display area after the inter-character space in a width direction is enlarged. It is assumed herein that in each of the hatched zones in the display areas, a character having the same size as that of the corresponding hatched zone is displayed.
FIG. 22 shows an example of a display area which displays characters, the space between which is enlarged by method (2). A display area 22A is a display area before the inter-character space in the width direction and the length direction is enlarged. A display area 22B is a display area after the inter-character space in the width direction and the length direction is enlarged. It is assumed herein that in each of the hatched zones in the display areas, a character having the same size as that of the corresponding hatched zone is displayed.
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-171457 discloses a method for prohibiting the characters from being displayed and a method for displaying the characters in an enlarged state, both when the characters displayed by the display device are difficult to read as a result of being reduced (see Patent Document 1).
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-265480 discloses a method for modifying the character size in compliance with the size of the display area (see Patent Document 2).
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 4-177295 discloses a method for first enlarging a plurality of characters and then reducing the inter-character space (see Patent Document 3).
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 5-257450 discloses a method for modifying the enlargement ratio of a character and a virtual area (see Patent Document 4).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-171457
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-265480
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 4-177295
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 5-257450